What It's Like
What It's Like is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 13. Main Plot Maya believes Zig is the perpetrator who stole her laptop and she and Miles follow Zig home from school. They see Zig opening a window of an abandoned house and getting in. Maya seems concerned for Zig's well being and tells Miles she's going home but really waits by the house to confront Zig. Zig is surprised and upset that Maya followed him. It is revealed that Zig is squatting in the abandoned house and that his parents kicked him out. The next day Maya tells Ms. Grell in the rubber room what she discovered about Zig. Worried that he will end up in a group home, Maya talks to her mother and Zig's situation. When Zig confronts Maya about telling the school on him, Maya tells him that he can stay at her house for a while. Sub Plot Jenna is sick of people thinking she and Connor are a weird couple after they're nominated for the school dance so Jenna takes Connor shopping for a new look. Connor confronts Jenna about her intentions in giving him a new look. Later at school Connor is seen talking to a group of freshman girls who say they need math help. Jenna is seen as jealous of his new attention. Third Plot Becky grows jealous of Imogen's attraction for a new girl named Jack. Becky asks Drew for advice and decides to ask Imogen to the dance. By the way she does it, it makes Imogen think it's a date. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song What It's Like by Everlast. *Fiona Coyne and Katie Matlin are mentioned. *This marks the first appearance of Jack Jones. |-| Gallery= BO1iYXtCIAIbY1G.jpg Degrassi_1325_01HR.jpg BiuHzPZCYAABXNw.jpg Jack.png Beckigen.png 10013306 10152881422154119 620202759 n.jpg 1965082 10152881422164119 471330737 n.jpg 1157727 10152881422219119 1807560595 n.jpg 1525218_10152881422169119_1951553330_n.jpg connor-girls.jpg jacque_first.jpg jenna-classroom.jpg miles-mad.jpg zig-door.jpg zig-mad.jpg zig-smile.jpg zig-window.jpg 78uioioui.png 8uioiuouio.png 7uioioio.png 87uiyg.png 8uioouui.png 987iuu.png Iuiiuui9.png 786yiy.png Ufyhff.png 89uiouou4.png Yiuyui444.png 89uuiouiuig.png 87uiiiu.png 89iuooiy.png 89uiouoi.png 89uuiouio.png 5rtrtr.png ererert54.png 89uuioo.png 65ghjhj.png uiiui889io.png 78uiiy.png 89ioouief.png 897uiyiuy.png 98uiyiy.png 87yuihiyyi.png 78iuu.png 789uiuii.png 89yiuuyui.png 77867yuiiyu.png 897iou.png 987yio.png 8687yiuuyi.png 78yuiuiuyiui.png 87yuiiyu.png 89yyuuttyutuu.png 78yihuuiyuiy.png 87yuuyyui.png 7tuttyt.png 887yuiui.png 678rty.png 78yuit.png 78iuouhhhhh.png |-| Promos= *Teenick Promo *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth Guest Starring *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Supporting Cast *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Fever Dream" by Young Summer *"Another Day" by Chad Price *"Love" by Daughter *"Oh My My" Act As If *"Fight This Feeling" Hands up! |-| Links= *Watch What It's Like on YouTube *Watch What It's Like on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes